This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are various conventional mounts for tilting and rotating a flat panel display attached to a surface such as a wall or a piece of furniture in particular. Such mounts use two vertical axles, usually in a form of shafts, placed in a casing, moving along its longer vertical sides and rotating while moving. Extendable arms are attached to the shafts. A mounting plate, configured for mounting to the rear surface of a display screen, is located on the ends of extended arms. Extending of the mount is effected by manually pulling the flat panel display by the user. As a result of applying the force to the flat panel display, the arm ends extend or retract and the shafts move and swivel.
A head for mounting a flat panel display screen, in particular a plasma or LCD TV, is generally known. Such a head may include a self-balancing system of the flat panel display and a portion of the mount. The display can be tilted by using several principally straight guides and surfaces shaped as supports and mounts with sets of moving pivots coupled to the guides to achieve a balanced rolling connection between these surfaces. In the described system, the resultant forces of the set of moving pivots are principally directed perpendicularly to the direction of movement of the pivots and balance the force of the supported weight. Due to the use of numerous sets of guides with every combination of supporting and mounting surfaces, the guides determine the shearing operation mode that limits slide and has a positive impact on the movement of the set of moving pivots along with the guides as well as helps protect the set of pivots from sliding when the user or technician is lifting and removing the display from the mount.
In the conventional mount described above, the movement of the screen along the horizontal axis is effected by manual tilting or lifting which results in relocating the moving pivots along the guides. Relocating the screen around the vertical axis is effected by manual turning which results in turning the head about a vertical axis. Consequently, all movements of the head require application of manual force to the flat panel display.